


Among the Whisperings and the Champagne and the Stars

by IvyCpher



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: The music and laughs of party goers was so loud when you were in the midst of it all, but now a floor above in Gatsby's bedroom it all seemed so far off and quiet, like a radio turned down so low that you were just able to hear it. Nick didn't know how or when they left the party and went to Gatsby's room, but he knew that he was drunk. His head felt light, his body was tingling, and his stomach was warm with far too many servings of scotch and rum and so many more fancy drinks from passing trays that he didn't know the names of.





	Among the Whisperings and the Champagne and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português europeu available: [No meio dos Sussurros e do Champagne e das Estrelas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321753) by [Blankpires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires)



The music and laughs of party goers was so loud when you were in the midst of it all, but now a floor above in Gatsby's bedroom it all seemed so far off and quiet, like a radio turned down so low that you were just able to hear it. Nick didn't know how or when they left the party and went to Gatsby's room, but he knew that he was drunk. His head felt light, his body was tingling, and his stomach was warm with far too many servings of scotch and rum and so many more fancy drinks from passing trays that he didn't know the names of.

Gatsby was drunk too, or at least Nick thought so. He had never seen him drunk before so he had nothing to go by. Nick always thought it odd that Gatsby, a rum runner who provided alcohol for anyone who wanted it never drank. But now, as they stood in the center of Gatsby's bedroom, moonlight pouring through the French windows, Nick could smell the heavy sweet scent of liquor on Gatsby's breath. Though through the smell of liquor on Gatsby's tongue, Nick could still smell oranges on him.

The buzzing noise of the party continued around and below them, even if he was deaf to the world Nick would still be able to sense the carefree recklessness of it around them. It bled through the walls and made the air feel fresh and heavy with anticipation all at the same time.

"Old sport, do you know why we came here?" Gatsby asked. And even though his voice was quiet, it was loud compared to the white noise of the party and caused Nick to suddenly fall back in to his own consciousness.

"Why, no, Jay." Gatsby's had was on his waist and they were close, but that didn't bother Nick, he was more bothered by how he didn't remember how they got like this. Chests touching, arm over Gatsby's shoulder, and their free hands nearly holding each other. "I don't even remember coming here to be honest."

"To the party?"

"To your room," Nick shook his head softly, a smile forming on his lips. Jay was the most oblivious person sometimes without even knowing it. "Why did we come here then?" He asked after a moment. He felt Jay take ahold of his hand and in the darkness he looked almost half nervous with his cheeks flushed and his hair a mess.

Gatsby smiled the softest smile and ran his thumb over the back of Nick's palm. "So we wouldn't be seen."

"So we wouldn't b-"

But then Jay broke the small space between them. He kissed Nick mid-sentence, mid-breath, and mid-thought.

Nick had only been drunk two other times in his life, but in neither of those times had stars flown behind his eyelids, and his body felt like it could melt. In neither of those times though, Nick had not been kissing Jay Gatsby. Nick tightened his grip on Jay's shoulders and pulled him closer, their noses bumping awkwardly but neither of them seemed bothered by it.

Slowly the kiss broke and Nick and Jay found themselves with their foreheads pressed together staring into each other's eyes. Nick's heart was racing like a bird's and his face felt fevered and hot.

"I don't think it would've done the either of us good if we did that in the parlor." Gatsby said slowly.

It took Nick a minute but he started to laugh, he laughed and draped both of his arms around Jay's shoulders and kissed him again. "It would only add to the gossip around you I'm sure."

Gatsby smiled, "Every fringe of gossip only makes my alter ego grow more intriguing and easier to gossip about." He pressed his cheek to Nick's and sighed.

"Makes you more mysterious I'd say," Nick absentmindedly patted Jay's back.

Jay bit the inside of his cheek and looked at Nick. "Mysterious to most- but that's not what I want to be to you, Old Sport. I was worried, the only way I could make myself go through with this was with a couple of drinks." He shook his head, a few loose hairs fell into his face and Nick brushed them away. "I've never.. Well I haven't felt like this for a man before."

Nick was quiet, his mind seemed to wander off inside his own thoughts again. "I've only been interested in men, but I kept trying to go out with women like Jordan to make it go away."

Gatsby nodded knowingly, "When I started feeling for you, I thought it was only because of your cousin, but the love I had for her, well it was for you, Nick."

A smile pulled at Nick's lips, "It's not often that someone's love affair ends when they realize their feelings for their wing-man."

"Sounds like something you could write a book about," Jay laughed softly, he pressed a small kiss to Nick's forehead. "But what would it be called?"

Nick closed his eyes and inhaled Jay's scent of oranges and alcohol. "Why not," he paused and from below them he heard a rather loud laugh from a woman at the party. "' _ The Great Gatsby' _ ?"

"You think I'm great, Old Sport?"

Nick rolled his eyes and pressed his face to Jay's chest. "I think you're wonderful, Jay."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually a quote from the book, I love it and I feel like it shows Nick and Jay's relationship perfectly.


End file.
